valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Allied Powers
In general, allies are people , groups or nations that have joined together in an association for mutual benefit or to achieve some common purpose. In English usage, those who share a common goal and whose work toward that goal is complementary may be viewed as allies for various purposes even when no explicit agreement has been worked out between them. Similarly, when the term is used in the context of war or armed struggle, a formal military alliance is not required for being perceived as an ally—co-belligerence, to fight alongside someone, is enough. According to this general usage, allies become allies not when concluding an alliance treaty but when struck by war. "Allies" spelled with a capital "A", usually denotes the countries who fought together against the Central Powers in World War I, (the Allies of World War I) or those who fought against the Axis Powers in World War II (the Allies of World War II). The Allied Nations has been a name for a few organisations and factions in popular media, such as the Mercenaries games. The Allies in the Command & Conquer: Red Alert series include the nations of the World War II alliance plus Germany, allied in the face of Soviet aggression towards Europe. Allied Powers in World War I The Entente Powers (from Triple Entente) were the countries at war with the Central Powers during World War I. The main allies were the Russian Empire, France, the British Empire, Italy, the Empire of Japan, and the United States. France, Russia, and the United Kingdom (including its empire), entered World War I in 1914, as a result of their Triple Entente alliance. Many other countries later joined the Allied side in the war. Leaders Russia * Nicholas II — Russian Emperor, King of Poland, and Grand Duke of Finland. (Until 15 March 1917) * Grand Duke Nicholas Nikolaevich - Commander-in-chief (1 August 1914 – 5 September 1916) and viceroy in the Caucasus * Alexander Samsonov - Commander of the Russian Second Army for the invasion of East Prussia (1 August 1914 – 29 August 1914) * Paul von Rennenkampf - Commander of the Russian First Army for the invasion of East Prussia (1 August 1914 - November 1914) * Nikolai Ivanov - Commander of the Russian army on the Southwestern Front, (1 August 1914 - March 1916) responsible for much of the action in Galicia * Aleksei Brusilov - Commander of the South-West Front, then provisional Commander-in-Chief after the Tsar's abdication (February 1917 - August 1917) * Lavr Georgievich Kornilov - Commander of the South-West Front, then Commander-in-Chief (August 1917) France * Raymond Poincaré - President of France * René Viviani - Prime Minister of France (13 June 1914 - 29 October 1915) * Aristide Briand - Prime Minister of France (29 October 1915 - 20 March 1917) * Alexandre Ribot - Prime Minister of France (20 March 1917 - 12 September 1917) * Paul Painlevé - Prime Minister of France (12 September 1917 - 16 November 1917) * Georges Clemenceau - Prime Minister of France (From 16 November 1917) * Joseph Joffre - Commander-in-Chief of the French Army (3 August 1914 - 13 December 1916) and Marshal of France * Robert Nivelle - Commander-in-Chief of the French Army (13 December 1916 - April 1917) * Philippe Pétain - Commander-in-Chief of the French Army (April 1917 - 26 March 1918) and Marshal of France * Ferdinand Foch - Commander-in-Chief of the French Army and Marshal of France, Supreme Allied Commander (26 March 1918 - 11 November 1918) United Kingdom * George V - King of the United Kingdom and the other Commonwealth Realms, Emperor of India * H. H. Asquith - Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (Until 5 December 1916) * D. Lloyd George - Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (From 7 December 1916) * Horatio Herbert Kitchener - Secretary of State for War (5 August 1914 - 5 June 1916) * William Robertson - Chief of the Imperial General Staff * John French - Commander-in-Chief of the BEF (4 August - 15 December 1915) * Douglas Haig - Commander-in-Chief of the BEF (15 December 1915 - 11 November 1918) * "Jackie" Fisher - First Sea Lord - (1914 - May 1915) * Henry Jackson - First Sea Lord - (May 1915 - November 1916) * John Jellicoe - First Sea Lord (November 1916 - December 1917) Dominion of Australia * Billy Hughes - Prime Minister (1915 - end of war) * John Monash - Commander of the Australian Corps (all five Australian infantry divisions serving on the Western Front) Dominion of Canada * Robert Borden - Prime Minister (1914-1918) * Flag of the United Kingdom Julian Byng (June 1916 - June 1917) Canadian Corps commander * Arthur Currie - Commander of the unified Canadian Corps of the Canadian Expeditionary Force (June 1917 - ) Indian Empire * John Nixon commander of the British Indian Army (active in the Middle East). South Africa Union * Louis Botha - Prime Minister * Jan Smuts - Led forces in South-West Africa Campaign and East African Campaign, later member of the Imperial War Cabinet Serbia * Peter I - King of Serbia * vojvoda Radomir Putnik - Chief of General Staff of the Serbian Army * vojvoda Petar Bojović - Commander of 1st Serbian Army, later Chief of General Staff * vojvoda Stepa Stepanović - Commander of 2nd Serbian Army * vojvoda Živojin Mišić - Commander of 1st Serbian Army * Flag of Montenegro serdar Janko Vukotić - Commander of 1st Serbian Army Belgium * Albert I of Belgium - King of Belgium (23 December 1909 - 17 February 1934) Bohemia Czechoslovakia * Milan Rastislav Stefanik - Czechoslovak Minister of War Italy * Victor Emmanuel III - King of Italy * Luigi Cadorna - Commander-in-Chief of the Italian army * Armando Diaz - Chief of General Staff of the Italian army * Luigi, Duke of Abruzzi - Commander-in-Chief of the Adriatic Fleet of Italy (1914 - 1917) Romania * Constantin Prezan - Chief of the General Staff of Romania * Alexandru Averescu - Commander of the Romanian 2nd Army, 3rd Army, then Army Group South United States * Woodrow Wilson - President of the United States/Commander-In-Chief of the U.S. armed forces * Newton D. Baker - U.S. Secretary of War * John J. Pershing - Commander of the American Expeditionary Force Japan * Emperor Taishō - Emperor of Japan * Ōkuma Shigenobu - Prime Minister of Japan (16 April 1914 - 9 October 1916) * Terauchi Masatake - Prime Minister of Japan (9 October 1916 - 29 September 1918) Battles * Western Front * Eastern Front Goals * To Improve the Economy * To end the war * To bring Peace Allied Powers in World War II The Allies of World War II were the countries officially opposed to the Axis powers during the Second World War. Within the ranks of the Allied powers, the British Empire, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and the United States of America were known as "The Big Three". U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt referred to the Big Three and China as the "Four Policemen". Poland and France, before its defeat in 1940 and after Operation Torch in 1942, were considered major allies.12 During December 1941, Roosevelt devised the name "United Nations" for the Allies, and the Declaration by United Nations, on 1 January 1942, was the basis of the modern UN.3 At the Potsdam Conference of July-August 1945, Roosevelt's successor, Harry S. Truman, proposed that the foreign ministers of China, France, the Soviet Union, the United Kingdom and the United States "should draft the peace treaties and boundary settlements of Europe," which led to the creation of the Council of Foreign Ministers.4 Today, some sources refer to the WWII "United Nations" as the "Allied Powers", as opposed to the Axis powers. Alliances * Britain * Poland * France * United States Battles * Battle of Britain * Battle of the Bulge * Battle of Stalingrad * Pearl Harbor * Battle of Iwo Jima * Battle of Midway * Battle of Guadalcanal Goals * Improve the Economy * To end the war * To bring Peace Category:World War I Category:World War II